Ngidam
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Kushina yang ngidam meminta Minato untuk mengabulkan keinginan ngidamnya. Warning inside RnR?


**A/N: Yuhuu~, penghuni fandom Naruto, yang udah lama maupun yang masih baru~. Jumpa lagi dengan saya Rose~. Sungguh, saya kangen banget dengan fandom ini *peluk cium Deidara* *dibom*. Tolong jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan fic saya yang satu lagi *lirik draft folder di kompi*. Anyway, happy reading~**

**Ngidam**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Summary: Kushina yang ngidam meminta Minato untuk mengabulkan keinginan ngidamnya**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(?), Gajeness, Gilaness, Gak nyambungness(?)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ngidam © RoSeLapucell**

Di sebuah desa bernama Konoha, tepatnya di Jln. Kuda Gg. Nanas No. 18, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang baru satu tahun pasangan dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kehidupan mereka sebagai suami istri sungguh bahagia, tak pernah ada pertengkaran dan selalu rukun.

Walaupun Author dan Narator jamin kebahagiaan tersebut akan segera luntur dengan satu kata ajaib, yaitu 'keriput'. Membuat mereka yang semulanya memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'Sayang' kehilangan tiga huruf depannya.

Ehem, kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Dan pada suatu hari yang cerah, Minato mendapatkan kabar mendapatkan kabar bahwa sang istri tercinta tengah BUNTING! Eh maksud saya tengah HAMIL! Tentunya kabar tersebut membuat Minato sangat bahagia, usahanya semalam suntuk tak tersia-siakan. Usaha apa saya serahkan kepada imajinasi reader sekalian.

"Sayang~," panggil Kushina centil ke suaminya tercintah sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit.

"Apa sayang?" jawabMinato tak kalah genitnya sambil mencium perut istri tercintah.

"Aku ngidam nih," kata Kushina sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya, entah untuk apa.

"Ngidam apa sayang?" tanya Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku pengen makan mangga muda nih,"jawab Kushina sambil ngupil.

"Baiklah Adinda, akan segera Kakanda belikan mangganya," jawab pemuda yang sebentar lagi jadi bapak itu.

OK, mari kita skip adegan mesra suami istri tersebut dan mari kita lihat adegan ketika Minato membeli mangga.

Yap, sampailah kiat di warung buah terenak dan termahal se-Konoha. Warung buah ini dikelola oleh keluarga Uchiha, yang merupakan salah satu dari keluarga terkaya di Konoha.

Minato pun memasuki warung buah tersebut sambil celingak celinguk layaknya maling. Tentu saja dia celingak celinguk untuk mencari buah mangga pesanan istrinya tercintah, pusaka abadi nan jaya.

Setelah celingak-celinguk cukup lama, Minato pun menemukan buah mangga sakral tersebut. Dan hanya tinggal satu pula. Dengan gerakkan ala pelari estafet kebelet pipis, Minato pun melesat ke tempat buah mangga tersebut. Dan dia pun berhasil mendapatkan buah mangga tersebut.

Seharusnya.

"Eh mas, itu mangga saya yang ngeliat duluan loh," kata Minato sambil menahan tangan mas-mas bertubuh cukup mungil yang telah menggambil buah mangga sakral tersebut.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu brengsek? Udah jelas gue yang ngambil nih mangga duluan!" bentak sang mas-mas yang memiliki rambut coklat tua tersebut. Tampang dan tubuh boleh mungil, bahasanya sekelas preman pasar bok!

"Mas, saya kan bilangnya baik-baik. Gak usah marah dong," jawab Minato dengan sabar. Malu dong kalau orang yang dicalonkan menjadi Hokage berantem sama preman.

"Jelas aja gue marah brengsek! Seenaknya aja bilang nih mangga sialan punya elo!" bentak mas-mas tersebut.

Oh sungguh, Minato perlu menggunakan kesabaran ekstra menghadapi mas-mas itu. Sempat kejadian ini gak terjadi di depan umum sudah dia pelintir leher tuh mas-mas gak tau diri.

"Gimana kalau saya beli tuh mangga dengan harga dua kali lipat?" tawar Minato. Biar deh dia mengeluarkan duit ekstra demi sebuah mangga, untuk istrinya tercinta dia rela melakukan apapun!

"Heh! Kagak ada tawar menawar!" bentak sang mas-mas sambil meninju perut Minato. Security nih warung mana sih? Orang berantem kok dibiarin.

Emosi, Minato pun menarik sehelai rambut yang melayang dari kepala si mas-mas dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Ahk~!" teriak si mas-mas begitu rambut sakralnya ditarik oleh Minato. Entah kenapa mukanya menjadi semerah tomat yang ada di etalase sebelah.

"Heh! Bocah kurang ajar! Serahin tuh mangga gak?" bentak Minato dengan mengeluarkan aura warna ungu di belakangnya.

"I, iya! Gue serahin! Tapi lepasin rambut gue!" rengek si mas-mas. Gayanya aja preman pasar, dalemannya anak TK.

Dengan demikian, Minato pun berhasil mendapatkan mangga muda pesanan sang istri tercinta. Time to go back home~!

"Sayang~!" panggil Minato yang baru saja kembali. "Ini, Kakanda sudah mendapatkan mangga pesananmu,"

"Waah, makasih Kakanda," Sahut Kushina senang plus kecentilan. "Kali ini bisa gak nyariin nanas yang warnanya biru?" tanya Kushina sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya.

Ok, Minato cengo. Dimana coba dia bisa menemukan nanas yang warnanya biru? Apa dia mesti mencari lampu ajaib dan minta 3 permohonan kepada jin penghuni lampu tersebut?

"Ah, gak mesti dibawa kok nanasnya. Difoto juga gak masalah," sambung Kushina.

Minato pun keluar dari rumahnya dengan lunglai. Bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemukan nanas warna biru tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali dia headbang ke tembok terdekat, namun tidak mendapatkan ide bagaimana mencari nanas ajaib tersebut. Yang ada dia malah sakit kepala akut.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika negara api menyerang, hanya Avatar... eh? Maaf, salah baca skrip. Mari kita ulang.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika Minato melihat bocah mungil berjalan di depannya. Bocah tersebut memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Yang satu biru, yang satu merah akibat iritasi. Makanya pake Tosin.

Ehem.

Yang menarik perhatian Minato bukanlah warna mata ajaib tersebut. Melainkan model rambut bocah itu, yaitu model rambut pineapple cut yang sedang ngetrend saat ini. Warna rambutnya biru pula, pas buat mengabulkan permintaan istri terkasih. Samperin tuh bocah yuk~.

"Dek," panggil Minato kepada bocah tersebut.

"Ya?" jawab sang bocah dengan tampang... sedikit mesum?

"Bisa bantuin om gak?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oya? Bantu ngapain? Kata si Semangka mesum gue gak boleh ngebantu orang asing. Lagian, apa untungnya gue nolongin lu," nih bocah gaul men, ngomongnya elu gue. Sekaligus kurang ajarnya minta ampun, orang tuanya gak ngajarin dia sopan santun kali ya?

Minato pun mengelus dadanya buat bersabar. Lawannya kali ini anak kecil, jangan sampai dia emosi kayak tadi. "Gini,istri om lagi ngidam, dan dia pengen banget ngeliat model rambut yang keren kayak punya adek. Jadi boleh gak rambut adek om foto?" jelas Minato sedikit berbohong.

"Kufufufu, boleh saja asalkan lu bayar dulu. Soalnya kata guru PKN, sebelum kita nolong orang kita harus nerima bayaran dulu," jawab si Nanas kecil tersebut. Minato pun yakin bahwa guru PKN yang disebut itu adalah Kakuzu.

"OK, nanti adek bakalan om kasih cokelat Silper Kwen. Mau gak?" tanya Minato kepada bocah tersebut. Biarlah duit terkuras, asalkan istri bahagia, yeah!

Berhasil! Akhirnya Minato mendapatkan foto nanas yang berwarna biru, waktunya kembali ke rumah dan temui istri terkasih.

"Adinda~! Kakanda berhasil mendapatkan foto nanas warna biru~!" teriak Minato begitu sampai ke rumah.

"Wah, Kakanda terima kasih! Adinda makin sayang deh sama Kakanda~," sahut Kushina sambil memeluk sang suami. BTW, sejak kapan sih mereka manggilnya kakanda-adinda?

"Apapun akan Kakanda lakukan demi Adinda," sahut Minato yang sebenarnya udah kecapekkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Adinda punya satu permintaan lagi," kata Kushina sambil mengambil handphone yang ada foto nanas ajaib tersebut.

Glek, entah kenapa Minato punya firasat yang buruk."Kali ini Adinda mau apa?" tanya Minato yang udah was-was.

"Bisa gak Kakanda rekam adegan Kakashi dan Iruka yang lagi *piiiip*? Adinda pengen banget ngeliatnya," jawab si Kushina sok polos.

BRUK

Sontak Minato langsung tumbang mendengar rikues ngidam sang istri tercinta.

**Tamat dengan gak elitnya**

**Minna~ sumpah saya kangen banget sama fandom ini (ini udah lu bilang nyong).**

**Sudah lama saya gak menulis fic di fandom ini, semoga kalian masih ingat sama saya.**

**Btw, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa mas-mas yang rebutan mangga sama Minato dan bocah nanas itu? Well, saya yakin sih pasti bisa nebak.**

**Anyway, review please~**


End file.
